Amantes
by TefyHatake
Summary: ¿Que era los que los había traído ahí? A convertirse en aquello que se habían negado ser a llamarse amantes, siendo los infieles, ambos saciando un bendito capricho, más no iban a parar hasta saciar aquello que habían despertado, hasta que apagasen el incendio que una vez había iniciado y dejaron arder hasta no tener control /CLINTASHA/ Post Age of Ultron/


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de Marvel Studios.

* * *

 ***One-shot***

…

 **~Amantes~**

…

" _No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay"_

Las pequeñas luces rojas provenientes del letrero del edificio alumbraban la penumbra de aquel cuarto de hotel, mismo que había presenciado más mil respiraciones agitadas y caricias ansiosas cargadas de deseo y peligro.

Las prendas caían sin pudor alguno mientras dos sombras se desnudaban deseosas de probar por nueva cuenta sus cuerpos, ambos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro, las delicadas manos de la chica se acoplaban perfectamente con la fornida espalda de él.

— **Tranquila Nat…recuerda que sin mordidas o será un problema** _ **—**_ susurro Clint al sentir los afilados dientes de la chica sobre sus labios.

En reacción la pelirroja volvía a besarle para silenciar cualquier reclamo que pudiese salir de su boca lo último que quería era volver a su realidad, aun recordaba el día en que la chispa comenzó el incendio en el que ambos se encontraban atrapados.

Lo vio caminar lenta y cansinamente como ya era de costumbre por la puerta de la oficina, suponía que venía a hablar con ella después de su regreso de misión en Budapest, mas lo que sucedió varios segundos después no tuvo precedentes, recordaba verlo acercarse al escritorio donde le esperaba para después solo sentir sus tibios labios sobre los suyos.

Hoy en día se preguntaba a que había sido aquel repentino acercamiento, en ocasiones pensaba que se debía a la relación de compañerismo entre ambos y otras tantas pensaba que era porque se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, más nunca llegaba a una respuesta y a decir verdad jamás se había atrevido a preguntarle debido lo que sucedió después de aquello.

— _**¡No!, Clint …no se qué es lo que te ha pasado, pero si te marchas ahora olvidare que esto ha sucedido y continuaremos como antes…—**_ recordaba aquellas hirientes palabras con las que lo había alejado después de que el la besara.

Envolvió sus brazos tras el cuello del arquero disfrutando del vaivén de sus caderas en un acompasado movimiento, cada fin de semana cuando ambos el terminaba sus deberes como Vengadores y el decidía no ir a casa, ella tomaba el "turno nocturno" en las guardias ambos volvían a ser uno, aquellos furtivos encuentros se repetían una y otra vez, el secreto permanecía en un cuarto de hotel libres de intrusos pero no de culpa.

Los años habían pasado desde aquel beso, ambos habían continuando con sus vidas dando por olvidado aquel momento cuando el aquero dio la vuelta sin palabra alguna. El había terminado por encontrar una buena chica, ella asistió a su sencilla boda en una granja de Kansas cuando decido casarse con aquella mujer, estaban esperando su primer un hijo uno de los tantos que vendría después.

Por otro lado ella recordaba aferrarse a una relación peligrosa con Banner recordaba una noche de copas, haber buscado pasar un rato agradable con el nuevo integrante del equipo, su parecida forma ser con Clint le era una manera muy atrayente de cumplir su fantasía, grave error.

El recordaba que tras su intento fallido expresarle algo más que amistada a su compañera Laura le había buscado para intentar algo entre ellos, los meses pasaron y el resultado tardaba nueve meses en llegar.

El la evitaba frecuentemente en las reuniones incluso cuando Fury mandaba a llamarla por alguna misión no podía verle sabiéndola ajena, arrepintiéndose de dar la vuelta aquella tarde; por su parte la espía había intentado buscarle cariño a su pareja, buscando sin encontrar, cuando le besaba aquella sensación era disímil, fría y sin sentimiento de ninguna manera comparada con el fugaz beso pero repleto de emociones de su ex compañero, aquel que no había sabido entender, tanto que le abrumo llevándola a cometer su más grande error.

¿Que era los que los había traído ahí? A convertirse en aquello que se habían negado ser a llamarse amantes, siendo los infieles, ambos saciando un bendito capricho.

Sus miradas… aquellas que se habían encontrado en el elevador de la torre, los orbes índigo y jade recorriendo de arriba abajo sus cuerpos les habían hecho imposible plantar un profundo beso sobre sus labios, alivio; fue la sensación de ambos sintieron a saber correspondió su repentino tacto, aquel había sido el inicio de todo.

Un jadeo ronco escapo de los labios de Clint y se libero derramándose dentro de ella, busco los labios femeninos de su acompañante y los beso intensamente, fue ella la que tuvo que poner fin al contacto al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, su teléfono, alguien llamaba.

— **No contestes—** susurro a su oído mientras besa nuevamente el cuello de la pelirroja quería poseerla una vez más.

— **C-clint..Espera —** gimió retorciéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo del agente. — **Debo contestar—** Explico mientras el rodaba a un lado dejándole atender la llamada.

— **Hola Bruce, ¿qué sucede? —** Intento pronunciar calmadamente.

— **Regresare temprano, puedo pasar por ti y podríamos salir de la cuidad—**

— **E-h, no digo, claro, Yo estoy cubriendo a Carter en su turno así que no podre quizá mañana** — mintió descaradamente no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero estar con Clint le daba fuerza para soportar su realidad **.**

El era casado y ella a pesar del profundo sentimiento que ambos se profesaban sabía que por el bien de los pequeños niños Clint no se divorciaría. No ahora.

Y tendría que conformarse con aquello.

— **Eso suena bien, Suerte…—** respondieron al otro lado del teléfono.

Colgó el teléfono para después suspirar cansinamente, estaba harta de todas esas mentiras pero sabía que el tampoco la pasa bien con Laura que con más embarazos pensaba mantener a Clint con ella por siempre aun así el jamás le había dicho que debían terminar. Ambos se amaban demasiado para dejarse, eran demasiado egoístas que nada importaba, Clint busco sus labios y volvió a besarle sabiendo lo tensa que era la situación quería relajarla ahora solo eran ellos y nadie más, ella gustosa recibió sus labios lista para comenzar con la segunda ronda.

Jamás Sabrían quien comenzó aquello o de quien fue la idea de pasar algo más que un beso en el elevador más no iban a parar hasta saciar aquello que habían despertado, hasta que apagasen el incendio que una vez había iniciado y dejaron arder hasta no tener control.

* * *

 **N/A: ¿Cómo están? Bueno pues bueno heme aquí con una creación mas este peque One shot llego a mi cabeza después de escuchar la canción**

 **Los Infieles – Aventura por si quieren escucharla.**

 **No pude evitar imaginar algo de esta pareja es mi primer Clintasha así que se reciben tomatazos, pastelazos o lo que deseen lanzarme**

 **Muchas gracias si has llegado hasta aquí nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
